In hair coloring, it is important that the coloring be uniform, if so intended, meaning that the color is the same over the entire area of the user's hair, and that the coloring be complete, i.e. all of the user's hair is colored. In many cases, particularly with coloring at home by a user, it is often difficult to obtain complete color over the entire amount of the user's hair; for regions at the back of the head, which are difficult for a user to accurately see, even with a mirror and good lighting. The quality of hair coloring, particularly at home, is dependent upon the user's skill in applying the hair color. It is quite common for a user to be dissatisfied with the results of home hair coloring. This is true relative to the uniformity of the color, if desired, as well.
Further, home hair coloring is often messy, and usually requires more time and effort in cleanup than is desired. In some cases, there is an accompanying odor which can be unpleasant. Still further, home hair coloring requires certain minimum implements and/or materials.
Hence, it is desirable that a home hair coloring appliance or method be developed which results in reliable, uniform (if desired) hair coloring with complete coverage.